KAI : 'SUHO HYUNG! TERIMA KASIH! KAU YG TERBAIK HYUNG
by hsangrim16
Summary: Kekacauaan didrom dan Kai mendapat untung...


KAI : ''SUHO HYUNG! TERIMA KASIH! KAU YG TERBAIK HYUNG "

Etsahh kenalin nih gua, Author baru, pemula TULEN asli no KW 'eh hahah *malumalu*

Anyyong Naneun Han Sang Rim inmida, wkwk

Gua juga pendatang baru di EXO PLANET, soalnya gua baru sadar kalo para pangeran lincah nan unyu luar biasa taktertanding ini sangan mempesona bahkan narik-narik guaaa *oo* [canda deng] wkwkw author emng gini norak yah mu'uff deh...

gua coupleny PARK CHANYEOL - HAPPY VIRUS ~chuuuu {plakplakbumbrangggg} *thor: ampun con TooT barusan aunthor digamparin gengnya Bacon [chanbaek shipper] kaga deng ajihahaha

mu'uff author jga ini lgi lebeh, faktor keleh wkwkwk

Dan gua? CHANBAEK SHIPPER broohhhh \m/ !

Sumpah gua Author paling payah kalek, Rate aja kagak tau gmna,

ok ...

Genre: COMEDY(?), YAOI, YADONG (?) GAJE broh \m/

Cast: EXO

Rate: T-G-M (?)

GO READ , GO LOL guys wkwkw *kayakseruajaniFF*

.

.

.

.

.

.

''hoamsss... ''seorang namja yg sering dipanggil bogel oleh Kris itu, dan bermuka bagaikan Angel sedang mengeliatkan badannya diatas kasurnya, untuk sekedar meregangkan tulangtulangnya yg berbentuk mulai abstrak dan rapuh plakkkk *mu'uff holang kaya T^T

''untung dah hri nih eksoh free, tapi gua laper- *nape emng kalo lo laper gel? terus apa hubungnnya laper sama freenya eksoh, sama bangunnya elo?*-*thor ,gini loh , gua laper, gua mau makan, kalo gua masih tidur mana bisa gua makan.*- *terus? urusan eksoh free apa enggak nyambungnnya dmna?*-*kagak dimna2, suka aja gue nyangkut2n , lu bisa gak seh gak sok nyampurin nih efef thor! gua gampar bogel jga loh!*

*ampun deh gel, tapi lu kesepiankan nyari temen , makanya mau bogelin gua? hahahah* *Go to the hole thoorrrr!*-*ampun cyinnn*-lanjutttttttttttt!

Anak tua, eh enda deng, sang pemuda nan tampan dan gagah, berbadan bogel, dengan belek sekilo dan iler seliter, udah menumpuk dan menggenang dimukanya, keluar membuka pintu kamarnya dan, mencaricari makhluk2nya...

''ebuseehh, kemane orang2?'' cilingakcilinguk *namja itu berkeliling rumah, dari ruang tamu, tengah, dapur, balkon, halaman, toilet ampe sepitengnya, dia kagak nemu satu makhluk pun...

''tumben'' *katanya pada dirinya SENDIRI bogel gilakkk hahhahaha

*tibatiba terdengar suara yg menyeramkan seperti raungan seekor naga, atau tepatnya anak naga, soalnya agak imut2 bunyinya, suho sibogel -readers mengikuti arah bunyi itu, dn sampailah iya didekat meja makan, tapi dia tidak melihat apa2 , melainkan meja makan yg kosong , ''Laper, eomma :''''( ''*rngek suho

tibatiba suara itu semakin jelas, jelas sekali kalau itu suara ngooroknya seseorang-"

''Ya! eommaaaa!'' *teriak suho dan membangunkan org yg tergeletak disamping kulkas, dengan wajah kucel kayak popok sehun-.- [mu'uf sehun-ah]-''apa lu eomma? harusnya lu masak tapi kenapa molor? dan apa itu yg lu pegang? huh?'' tanya suho dengan berlagak ekpresi O_O *gakimutgel-.-

''ha? apa suho-ah, lu ngagetin gua aja, gua lgi mimpi puk-puk bareng kkamjong! *ups'' jiah D.O nyablak aje, ketahuan deh...

''mwo? lu kacau lu, mimpiin gtuan, ah lu ketularan si item lu, kapok luu...'' *yaelahnasehatin keekkk

''ah! udah deh gak usah sok alim lu, lu aja yaoi soksok nyeramahin gua, tau deh gua lu galau Lay kaga ada disini, udah sno loh , mandi. liat noh belek lu udak kayak TUMOR hyung, iler lu kaya Masker SUSU JUPE *eh* hahahah *D.O terbahak2 dan tertawa dengn riangnya.

sedangkan suho yg kalah telaak ya diem , terus ngeliat D.o dan seketika dia cengoo, cengook bray.

''Ah elu D.o , mimpi apa emang pengen,hahahah'' suho terus ketawa, ketawa terus-.-

''mwo? maksud lo?'' dan melihat kesekitar tubuhnya dan... ''Mwo? a-a-aakkuu,- hyung tolong ampuni dan diam aje yah, ntar sisektem geer-,- '' D.o kalah telak , dan suho hanya tertawa

-ternyata d.o lagi megangin TERONG dengan hikmatnya-

ya .. you knowlah~

-skip time-

Suho keluar dari kandang nye, terus keluar udah ngeliat, makhluk2nya ngumpul dengan berbagai stand-.- si magnae, lgi elus-elusan dengan hyungnye (luhan) , si kris lgi nyisirin rambut anaknye (ace), si Dua Happy virus, nungging2 sambil main game-,- bareng si Kaitem. Chen lgi seru usaha gepengin muka Xiumin *namjachingu lo itu ehhh! *readers:sabar thor eluselus dada author *muuaahh ma'aacih readerss cintahh *JIJIK thor!

-ya emang EXO-M lagi ikutan disni di dorm EXO-K liburan sih katanya, tapi Tao dan Lay sejak kemaren di China dan akan pulang hari ini-

''Makanan Siap'' *tereak d.o pake toa masjid komplek sebelah

semua member berhambur bak ayam ketemu dedak -,- bak banteng afrika ketemu sungai-,-

''Yaaa! santai aja kaleh , gak usah lebeh gitu, gua nyaris mati keinjek woyy!'' teriak bacon yg ternyata udah gepeng nyatu ma lantai-,-

''bacon-ahh, ngapain lu ngegaple disono ahh?, ayo makan'' ucar si chanyeol dengan entengnya

''dasar, idiot lo nginjak pinggang gue bengaa!, liat aja lu gua ngambek. gua duduk samping naga aje!'' bacon merajuk dan langsung berdiri dan duduk dismping Kris, karena hanya Kris yg gak ikutan nginjek bacon, tapi ngelingkahn doang, tau aja deh kaki Kris panjang-,-

''baby bek , jngn gtu juga kaleh beb : gua cedih nicchh. ntal gua nanis nieehh :""" baby baek, celingkuhin akuh, amu jahhaatt'' *liat badan chan-,- gede gtu sok manja, ya gk tau kaleh si bacon!

''lo nginjek gua ddemi makanan, gue gepeng elo kemana haa?'' -member lain hanya cengo sampe nganga liurnya netes ampe banjir*candadeng-

''liat apa lo pada?'' chanyeol menengok dan me-deathglare semua member yg menatapnya dan bacon

''kagak nape2'' sehun dan kaitem yg taku langsg nunduk terus makan, dann...

''lu berani marahin kita? lu cari mati ha idiot! *sekarang dari sang eomma D.o ''lu mau kgak gua kasih jatah?''

''Hyung?'' sebuah tatapan lirih mengarah pada D.O dan Chanyeol dan ternyata siitem salah paham-,-

''ah? a-ani-ya kai-ah, lu jgn salah paham dulu'' D.O gugup dan mencoba menjelaskan

''apalagi hyung? jdi Lo hyung bareng si idiot ini punya hubngn dibelkang gue? Lu jahatt, sumpah lu jahat banget!'' kai nyaris menangis

dan setelah ungkapann Kaitem tadi ada beberapa celetkan yg membuat D.O dan chanyeol pundung disudut dapur *kagak deh -,-

''tega banget lu ama panci item gini chan'' *kris

''gua kira lu setia '' *chenxiu

''sabar yah tem ,gua ngerti perasaan lu'' *sehun

''jangan nanis yah'' *luhan memeluk kaitem

''Chanyeol? Lo?'' sebuah suara parau dengan aura hitam keluar dan membuat chanyeol menoleh perlahan

''Yaa! jngn jeaulous dlu baby baek!. D.O jelaskan ceppaatt!, sebelum aku mati!'' Teriak chanyeol sambil berusaha menjauhkan mukanya dari bacon yg tengah menggenggam garpu ! O_O -All member (minus kai)-

''Baekhyun-ah! Kaitem-ah! dengarin gua dulu napah, gua belum selesai ngomong lu pada dah nyamber aja kayak geledek!'' D.o berteriak sekeras mungkin hingga celananya turun naik *kagak deh-,-

''Apa?'' tanya kai datar

''Kai-ah, nan sekseh dan tampah rupawan! maksud hyung jatah ke chanyeol itu jatah makan , bukan jatah yg 'itu dan ini'. lagian ngapain juga hyung selingkuh sama idiot lembek, gak waras kaki panjang tapi gak guna-,- [ya allah maafin gua, gua nistain suami gua ndri maaf ya allah] lanjutttt- Lagian hyung cuma sayang dan mencintai kmu baby, hyung aja hampir selalu memimpikan kamu, hyung gak bsa berpaling dari kamu, jdi mohon kmu jgn berfikiran jelek pada hyung.. *capee bang nulisnya-,-

sepanjang jalan kenangan~ *eh salah sepanjang ayat d.o menjelaskan ternyata oh ternyata si kainya malah asik makan bareng member lain , dan baekhyun dan chanyeol udah baikan -,- *eh kapan baikannya chan

*serah gua dong thor *eh gua yg punya cerita CHANYEOL :***** *eh iya , mu'uff *ehh... *lanjut eh-,-

*iya deh cayang muaahhh

''Kai-ah! lo dengarn gua apa enggk sih! Lu! arrrr!'' D.O ngamuk

''Dengar'' *kaitem

'' terus? hyungmu ini dimaafin gak?''

''enggak'' *sok cool

''Yaa! kenapa? O_O'' santai aja nakkk

''cerita dulu apa mimpi hung tentang aku?'' tanya kai dengan smirknya-,- (maknae evil juga nih)

''ti-ti-tidak mau..'' jawab d.o

''baiklah''

''maafin gue dong?'' tanya d.o dengn aigonya

''Ne, hyung. aku sudah selesai makan aku mau mandi dlu hyung..'' ucap kai

''Ne,mandi yg bersih yah..'' *perhatian sekali-,-

-kai pergi meninggalkan meja makan diikuti member lain dan Chenxiu, dan Hunhan bertugas membereskan meja makan-

''hyung,tumben sekali si item gak ngotot mau tau mimpi D.O?'' Chen nanya ke Xiu

''Aniyo, gua aja kgak tau tumben gitu. cape kali kepo mulu, hahaah" ucap xiu ngasal

''mwo?'' teriak luhan yg sedang mengelap meja yg ditemani si maknae EXO-K.

''ada apa hyung?'' tanya chen dan Kris yg entah kapan ada disitu -,-'

''dasar luhan lebeh-,- bisanya ngagetin org aja,'' celetuk Xiumin

''awas lu yah kalo kepo hyung?'' balas luhan

''hey! kau berani mengancamku?'' Xiumin mentap luhan dengan tajam , tapi malah lucu-,-

''hahah jgn bgtu hyung seperti pacar boboho'' tawa sehun meledak dasar maknae!

-jitakan indah nan bersuara kecil mendarat indah dikepala sehun-,- lngsung 2 dari chen dan xiu sendri-,-

''sakit hyung'' rengek sehun ke luhan-,-

''makanya jgn nakal'' ucap luhan

''Xiu dan chen hanya berpelukan dan tertwa bersama Kris [masih disitu toh si naga]

''kenapa tadi lo kaget? apa yg sehun blang ke lo hyung?'' *Kris

''ceritakan pada mereka hun'' pinta luhan

''kepo yah? kepo yah? *winkwink*

*Peletak*

sekarang 4 jitakan mendarat dikepala sehun , muluss sekali-,-

iya deh sehun celita nih, sehun dapat cerita ini dari suho hyung,

begini '' suho hyung tadi pagi liat D.o ketiduaran dipojok sono [nunjuk pojokan deket kulkas] terus, pas suho nyung banguni D.o dia malh ngomel2 terus dia keceplosan kalo mimpi lgi pukpuk sama kaitem'' gitu ceritanya hyung, udah gak kepokan? bayar dong? [tangan sehun menjulur tanda minta uang]

Yaaa! tidak jadi sehun minta uang, sehun gk mau dijtak lagi-,-

tiba2 luhan memegang kening sehun

'nape hannie?' tanya sehun sambil menatap luhan manja

'' gua ngarep semoga lu belom terkonta minasi dengan kata2 suho-,-'' ucap luhan

''Amin Ya allaah! Jgn biarkan Maknae kami ter nodai dan ter nista ya Allah'' doa itu terlontar dri KrisChenXiu

''hyung pukpuk itu apa hyung? sehun gak ngerti !'' *polos amat hun

''sekali lgi lo nanya gtu ,gua jotos lu.'' ancam Kris,

''iya deh gak jadi, hannie selca'an yukk'' tanya sehun

'' baiklah, ayoo'' luhan mengikuti Sehun yg menggandengnya,

-Skip time-

setelah makan malam , semua member berkumpul diruang tengah, kecuali D.O dia sedang bersama Baekhyun dan chen membersihkan dapur.

''akhirnya selesai, ayu hyung kita menonton tv'' ajak baekhyun yg sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya

''ne, baekhyun-ah, perlukan kita membawa cemilan?'' kata D.o

''ide yg bagus'' jawab chen dan baekhyun semngat

-ruang tengah (tv)-

Semua asik dengan kegiatannya ada yg bermain game dgn gadget , main dakon , mndengrkan musik dan ada jga yg sedang berindu ria dengan namjachingu mereka yg keberangkatan pesawatnya di delay [Kris dan Suho]

D.o dudk di sofa , disamping kai sambil menawarkan cemilan yg dibwanya..

''suapi gua hyung'' *siitem sok manja

''aaa... buka mulutmu kai-ah'' d.o lngsung menyuapi siitem dengn keripik ma'icih lepel 7

''Ya hyung! pedasnya! hyng mengerjaiku!'' ucap kai marah , tapi bagi d.o itu lucu sekali

-D.O hanya tertawa dan-

''kau harus dihukum'' entah emngapa raut wajah kai terlihat pervert dan errr sedikit yahh you knowlah

''kai-ah~''

''gua udah tau lo mimpiin apa tadi pagi hyung, '' bisik kai dengan pelan dan seseduktif mungkn *wow

''mwo?'' seketika D.O membulatkan matany O_O dan member lain menoleh tapi kembali ke-kegiatan masing2

''Suho hyung yg menceritakannya'' *semakin pervert

Flashback

''kai-ah ,tadi pagi gua ngeliat hyung kesayangn lo itu tidur dekat kulkas, dan waktu gua bangunin dia mengomel2 ga jelas dan akhirnya dia keceplosan , seperti ini ''ha? apa suho-ah, lu ngagetin gua aja, gua lgi mimpi puk-puk bareng kkamjong!'' begitu katanya ahahah dan dia minta gua rahasiain dari lo, tapi gua gak tahan kai hahah''

''mwo? molla? wah hyung, lo emng hyung terbaik dah,, gua cinta loh ... lop you dah muaahhh ''

-da akhirnya mereka berdua tertawa smabil mecerita2kan keanehan D.O hari ini di balkon sore tadi-

Flashback end

''Yaa!'' D.o yg dri tdi hanya diam dn menahan roa merah dimukanya kini sudah diangkat oleh siitem ala Bridal Style ke arah ruangan bertuliskan "KAISOO/KAID.O''

Semua member menatap mereka dengan aneh seperti -**ada apa dengan kalian kaiso?**-

kecuali suho iya hanya cekikikan diruang tamu karena sdah tau apa yg dilakukan kai ke d.o

''Ada apa itu hyung? aku mendengar teriakan D.O? tanya lay diseberang sana

''ahahahahah tidak papa, nanti akan kucritakan setelah kau kembali ne?'' jelas suho

''ne hyung''

-Taoris-

''Yaa! Malam ini gua bakal iri bauddah ama kaisoo, baby :'' ujar Kris yg sedang bicara ditelpon dengn Tao

''Kenapa bgtu ge?'' tanya tao polos

''Ah? aa-niya, aku hanyabercanda baby.." Tao tidak ingin mengatakan nya lewat tlpon iya ini mngatakannya secara lngsg saja *niat banget

''iya ge''

-diruang tengah-

''Kai-ah ngapain lo, turuni guaa!'' D.O merengek seperti anak kecil

''gua gak akan nurunin lu hyung! , lu harus dihukum..

-sebelum d.o melawan lagi kai sudah berjalan ke arah kamar mereka dan_

"Ya! SUHO HYUNG! AWAS AJE LU! LU PENGKHIANAT! GUA BALAS NTAR LU'' teriak D.o dengan geramnya dan member lain yg melihat kejadian itu hanyabisa kasihan tapi trtawa apa lgi Chanbaek, nyampe guling

''SUHO HYUNG! TERIMA KASIH! KAU YG TERBAIK HYUNG " teriak kai yg sudah didalam kamr dan kamrnya sekarang terkunci

Couple2 yg lain hanya bisa tertawa dan menistakan D.O jika besok dia tdr bsa berjalan dengan lurus hahahah

Tapi tba2 hening dann...

Luhan yg merasa hawa aneh lngsung mundur teratur mendekati Baekhyun dan Xiu hyung yg ternyata merasakn hal yang sama dengnnya

"LARIIIIIIIIIIIII" teriak baekhtun yg menginterupsi hyung2nya untuk menjauh dari para seme mereka

Ya tapi tetap saja baekhyun ketangkep-,- secara kaki Chanyeol panjang gtu-,-

dan Nasib Bacon,Lulu dan Baozi tidak kalah mengenaskan nya denga D.O dan Suho serta kris sekarang tertwa nista dalam kesendirian yg dihalangi oleh jarak dan pulau serta samudra-,-

"yaelah gua juga pengen buat si Panda Baby gak bisa jalan besok'' bisik Kris pada suho

'' gua juga keles''

END

Gaje yah? Mian reader, tapi please RLCnya yah please *winkwink* guakan pemula plis, tebar BH SNSD *syalalalalalal


End file.
